codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Susano'o (Colorless Memories)
Email messages between the Black Knight Chain of Command " Good day Zero, I take it you read my recent messages that I sent you in regards to the eldest of my children after your enquiry into custom Knightmares for your newly created Squadron. '' ''They can be arranged to be here within the fortnight. '' ''However, I bring to your attention another matter, which relates to future plans. '' ''As my observant and ever reliable deputy told me not too long ago, us creators of life must always look towards keeping a step ahead. My children's evolution is still ongoing, with the data your Knights are providing me and my team. The time for them to move to the next stage of their evolution is encroaching. '' ''As with all prototypes, the work to improve them is never done. It's current limits must be overcome. '' ''Though this will only be possible if the boy learns to believe in his abilities and confidence. '' ''Nevertheless, his potential is very much for all to see and to help him reach it. '' ''Here is something I have in mind for him when the time comes. '' ''Rakshata Chawla, Head of the Black Knights Science and Research Team." '' Susano'o Details Type-06R Susano'o, an 8th Generation Knightmare Frame proposed design. It would be the spiritual successor to Pilot Rai's current Knightmare frame, the Proto-Gekka. This Knightmare specializes in close-mid range combat. Design and Appearance Appearance wise this Knightmare will look exactly the same as the Gekka and more specifically, the Proto-Gekka, as it was made using the remains of the wrecked Proto-Gekka. As an 8th Generation Knightmare Frame it is boosted by all the current new technology. As befitting as It's christened mythology. It would possibly even be able to move underwater and fight to a certain extent. Its operation time will also be increased and energy consumption for special attacks such as the radiation surger has been reduced. Most of its weaponry would be similar to the Proto-Gekka's though modifications will be made to suit its pilot. It is to be equipped with the same Revolving Blade Sword that the Gekka frames use except instead normal flames it will have radiation surrounding the blade which will allos it to cut through most Knightmares with relative ease. The radiation surger will also be improved and will use a five finger version similar to that of the Guren Mk-II, except it is painted red. Like the proposed upgraded Guren Mk-II's radiation wave, not only can it be used up close but it can also fire radiation power beam and be used for wide range attacks as well. While the wide range version can hit multiple Knightmares at once it doesn't destroy them but rather leave them in a unusable state for a limited time just like the Gefjun Disturber. Also, the handgun will be removed in favour of shoulder mounted turrets which can fire at mid-range for rapid attacks or used as a distraction. It also will have a wide edge blade that looks like a stun tonfa hidden underneath the frames right arm, which will be called the "Totsuka Blade". This blade will be even stronger than the revolving blade sword and I guarantee will cut through most blaze luminous and maser vibration weapons with ease. Proposed Armaments *x1 Slash Harken *x1 Left Arm in-built Radiation Wave Surger *x1 Radiation Powered Revloving Blade Sword *x2 Shoulder Mounted Turrets *1x 12-tube Missile Launchers (alternatively loaded with x12 or chaff smoke bombs) (mounted in the Integrated Air Glide Wing System) *x1 "Totsuka Blade" attached to the knightmare's right arm Planned Special Features *Cockpit Ejection System *Landspinner Propulsion System *Integrated Air Wing Glide System *Radiant Wave Shielding Trivia *Susano'o is the name of the Shinto God of the seas and storms. Email Between Black Knight Chain of Command "''Dr Chawla, this design you have proposed for my Blue Knight is most worthy of your brilliant talent, it would serve Rai and the Black Knights most faithfully in future battles. He is a vital part of our quest for justice and freedom, by all measures must be equipped with the best Frame and Weapons possible. '' ''This goes for my Red Knight and Personal Captain of my own guard. Captain Kouzki as well as our commander Tohdoh, Those two have the ability to preform miracles and lead us to the world that we are all striving for. '' ''I know you will make sure that they receive the same vision you have foreshown here. '' ''I am henceforth also awaiting the Guren's you mentioned to me recently. '' ''More than ever we have knights in our ranks that require your currently unused units. '' ''Knights whom would be most fitting for our newly arisen Zero Squadron. '' ''My own personal guard. '' ''Where Tohdoh will be the sword that leads us against our foes. They will be the shield that protect the weak and fellow knight. '' ''Where my Blue Knight shall be the sword that smites our enemies and craves our openings. '' ''They will strike fear into our enemies. Where my Red Knight reeks havoc and claim us the battle and war. '' ''They will be right behind her to protect herself and me. '' ''I await their arrival with great interest. ''Zero, Founder and Leader of the Black Knights ''Category:Knightmare Frames Category:Knightmare Frames Colorless Memories Category:Knightmares